Diana
Fähigkeiten Diana erhält und jeder dritte normale Angriff innerhalb von Sekunden richtet, auch an auch nahen Gegnern, zusätzlichen magischer Schaden an. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | as normal. ** will not interact with Moonsilver Blade's damage. ** Moonsilver Blade will damage structures. ** : Diana will not generate stacks or consume the empowered attack if her autoattacks are , , , or if they . |spellshield = blockieren den Schaden. |additional = * Diana's target may out of the AoE as it has a slightly delayed effect. * Moonsilver Blade has a visible counter just like and . ** Each attack has a distinct animation and her blade will glow when the empowered attack is ready. * The area of effect is centered on Diana and not her target. * Moonsilver Blade stacks the on-hit effect. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in an arc, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and afflicting them with Moonlight for 3 seconds, granting of them for the duration. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana shields herself for up to 5 seconds and creates three spheres that orbit her for the duration, detonating upon contact with an enemy and dealing magic damage to nearby enemies upon detonation. |leveling = | }} | }} |description2 = If all three spheres detonate, Pale Cascade's shield is reapplied, stacking with its original shield, and its duration is refreshed. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana and all nearby enemies to her location, them for 2 seconds afterwards. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | seconds while being pulled towards Diana. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana dashes to the target enemy, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |description2 = If the target is afflicted with , the effect is consumed on all enemies and Lunar Rush's cooldown is reset. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | : If blocked the Moonlight debuff is still consumed and therefore Lunar Rush's cooldown is still reset. |additional = * If Diana is next to her target when Lunar Rush is cast it will place her on the reverse side. * Lunar Rush can be interrupted if Diana is hit with crowd control while dashing. ** If the target has the Moonlight debuff Lunar Rush's cooldown will still reset. * If the target while Diana is dashing she will follow them to their new location. |video = |video2 = }} }} ;Unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten / zusätzlichen magischen Schaden. }} wird, sie , werden oder nicht treffen. |spellshield=blocken den Schaden. |additional= * Der Schaden wird garantiert verursacht, selbst wenn das Ziel außer Reichweite gelangt (z.B. durch ) und der Angriff noch nicht komplett abgeschlossen wurde. * Der Schadenseffekt geht zentral von Diana aus und nicht von ihrem Ziel. |video=Diana PVideo }}}} Entfesselt einen Stoß lunarer Energie in einem Bogen, der magischen Schaden verursacht. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana |range=830 }} }} Diana erschafft drei um sie kreisende Sphären, die beim Kontakt mit Gegnern detonieren und Schaden in einem Bereich verursachen. |description2 = Sie erhält vorübergehend einen Schild, der Schaden abfängt. Dieser Schild wird erneuert, falls ihre dritte Sphäre detoniert. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=200 }} }} Zieht alle nahen Gegner heran und verlangsamt diese 2 Sekunden lang. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=Mana |range=250 }} }} Diana teleportiert sich zu einem Gegner und verursacht magischen Schaden. Mondhast besitzt keine Abklingzeit, falls das Ziel von Mondlicht beeinflusst ist. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=825 }} | }} Referenzen cs:Diana en:Diana es:Diana fr:Diana pl:Diana pt-br:Diana ru:Diana zh:黛安娜 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Mid Kategorie:Jungler Kategorie:Tank Kategorie:Fähigkeitsstärke